unwanted Love
by allthecuteguysliveinengland
Summary: DMHG Love story. What will happen? Will Draco see har as anything more than a Filthy Mudblood? Will she ever think of him as anything other than a Evil little cockroach? What will happen when they are made Head Boy and Head girl and have to live in the sa
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted Love: A Draco/Hermione story

Authors note: I am new at this. This is my first story so be sure to leave comments and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot of this story.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Ron, Harry, come on. We are going to miss the train" Hermione yelled as she took off running. When they reached the space between platform 9 and 10 they went running towards the wall. Hermione was the first one through the barrier closely followed by Ron, then Harry. They were on platform 9 ¾ where they were to catch the Hogwarts express to start their 7th year at the magical school of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, would you slow down? We have plenty of time to get on and find a compartment." Ron yelled as Hermione took off at a full run again.

"Ron, Incase you forgot we have to be in the prefects compartment in 5 minutes." Hermione said in an aggravated voice.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Harry, do you think you can save us a seat in the compartment with you? I'm sure we won't be too long, right Hermione?"

"Yeah. We should only be there long enough for them to tell us our duties and who the head boy and girl are. Ron, can you put this up there for me? "Hermione said while setting her trunk on the floor.

"Hermione, you know you are going to get Head girl." Harry said as he helped Ron lift Hermione's suitcase up to the small space above they're seats. "What do you have in here? Cement blocks?"

"No just some books and clothes." Hermione said innocently.

"Yeah right Mione, more like 30 books right." Ron said using the nickname he had given her when he really realized that he like her as more than a friend.

"OK so I have some books. What can I say I like reading? Ron we had better get going. We will be late if we don't leave."

"OK. Talk to you later Harry." Ron said as he and Mione left.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Ok here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Make sure to Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: No way!

When Ron and Mione got to the prefects compartment they took they're seats and looked around to see if anyone new had joined them. They didn't see anyone they were friends with except for Ginny Weasley. She got up from her current seat to come sit by them. When Hermione looked around again she saw that Draco Malfoy was among the group. She knew that no matter what she said he was the second smartest in the school, her being the first, and was most likely to get the Head Boy position. She was hoping that Ron or some nice guy would get it though. After about 5 more minutes of just sitting there talking, Dumbledore came in to announce the prefect jobs and Head Boy and Girl position.

"OK prefects, this year we are going to have a Halloween ball and a Christmas Ball in addition to our regular feast. The prefects will be in charge of getting everything planned out." Dumbledore told everyone before all the prefects started talking about the whole thing.

"Now I know you all are excited but I need to bring up another matter, Head Boy and Head Girl. This years Head Girl will be….Hermione Granger. Congratulations Miss Granger. Also this years Head Boy will be…..Draco Malfoy. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy." Hermione about screamed right there and then. Malfoy looked over at her and they're eyes locked. He gave her a glare that could have killed and she gave him one back. "Prefects will be sharing a dormitory this year, 6th years in one and 7th years in another. The Head Boy and Girl will also be sharing one. Now Ms. Granger before you get too worried the Heads Dorm and the 7th year prefect dorm connect through a small door. I will show you all your dorms after the feast and sorting tonight. Make sure to stay in the Great Hall after the feast." With this he left the compartment and they all took it that they were free to go. As Hermione got up to leave Malfoy came over to her and Ron took his spot right beside her to protect her incase Malfoy decided to hurt her.

"Granger, hold on. I need to talk to you." Malfoy said as she was getting ready to leave.

"What is it Malfoy, I kind of need to be somewhere else." Mione said in an aggravated voice. This was not her idea to a great start of the day.

"I just wanted to tell you, try not to make this year too horrible ok. You just keep your _Mudblood_ self away from me." He said as his traditional smirk sneaked into place.

"Listen Malfoy, I am as upset about this as you are so how about we make a deal? i will stay away from you as long as you stay away from me _**and**_ my friends. That work for you?" Mione said as she gathered her stuff to go.

"Anything to keep a _mudblood_ like you away from me." He snarled as he left.


End file.
